No Regrets
by coulditbeemily
Summary: Another Fred Weasley One Shot


**"No Regrets"**

Cold, I plopped down in big cozy chair right in front of the large orange fire that blazed in the hearth in the Gryffindor Common Room. My hands ached for warmth and the tip of my nose felt frozen to the touch. Winter definitely wasn't a favorite season of mine- and it never will be. No, it isn't because of the cold, freezing temperatures or the thick blankets of snow that cover the dead grass; it's because of _him._

We all have had our share at relationships that ended badly, but I just couldn't get over the fact that we broke up. Sadly I realized I was staring at him now, the way him and his twin George sat at a table in the corner, flirting with all the Gryffindor girls who were huddled around them. They didn't have the slightest clue that neither of the boys liked them, I could tell by the way they talked, the way their eyes didn't lite up during the conversation. That's all it was to them, conversation. They could talk with anybody; as long as their audience laughed they didn't care.

"… and then I told Snape, 'Why do you just come off it, it would be a lot easier if you did!'" the girls giggled at the pointless punch line he delivered, his thin lips widening into a broad smile. That was the smile that still drives me crazy.

It's been about a year since he broke it off with me, some lonely winter day it was. I was head over heels for him, he was everything I wanted; funny, outgoing, and not to mention totally hot! But then he just ended it, saying how he thought we would be better as just friends. I cried, and cried in my dorm with all my closest friends around me saying he wasn't right for me, and that I deserved better than him, like all good friends do. But I knew that me and Fred were meant to be more than just friends and I couldn't bring myself to that, so I told him that he would never be just a friend to me.

Don't even get me started on the Yule Ball. It was a few weeks ago, and it just broke my heart to see him there with another girl. I was jealous, jealous that he could move on and that I couldn't, jealous that he was dancing with another girl, jealous that I didn't have him.

A loud burst of laughter suddenly took me out of my trance as the twins told another joke. Rolling my eyes I got out my transfiguration book and started in on my homework. After about an hour or so of answering questions, my hand was getting sore and I was getting bored. Setting down my quill I heard someone sit in one of the chairs next to me.

"Hi Shane," they said quietly. The voice was so easily recognizable and I didn't want to face the person that it belonged too, but before I realized it I looked.

"Hello Fred," I said quietly, forcing myself to look into his soft brown eyes. I hate how much I love him, I really do.

"How are you?" He replied causally. My eyes quickly scanned the common room, seeing if this was some sort of prank that George or Lee put him up too, but the common room seemed to be empty. I still felt unsure though, and then I thought crammed its self into my head, '_what if he wants to try and be friends again?'_

"Fred, listen, I've told you this before. Stop trying to be friends with me! I just will never like you that way!" I yelled frustrated. Getting up out of my chair, I quickly grabbed my bag in anger and started for the Girl's Dormitories.

"Wait, Shane! I want to talk to you for a second!" Fred shouted after me, but it was too late. I was already on my way up the stair case and I had to much physical and mental momentum to stop now.

The next morning I woke up from a fitful sleep. First I started out being too cold, and then it moved to being too hot, and soon after I finally stopped fussing I couldn't actually sleep because my mind was racing on Fred. Why does he bother so much? I've never had this problem with guys before, but then again none were really like Fred either.

I was half way through the common room on my way to breakfast when my hands were suddenly grabbed and I started to get pulled off. Turning my head behind me as I thrashed madly and saying "Let go!" I noticed two tall guys with flaming ginger hair pulling me along.

"I just want to talk to you," Fred said from the left, not even bothering to turn around.

"Stop struggling and it will go a lot quicker," George remarked from the right. I couldn't help but giggle as I thought of a 'that's what she said..' in my head.

They took me up the stairs to the boys dormitories and into theirs, George closing the door behind him as he left.

"So glad you could meet me here for a chance to talk Shane," Fred announced cheerily. I forced the sides of my mouth to lay flat and not curl into a smile.

"What do you want?" Crossing my arms over my chest I leaned against one of the bed posts.

"I don't want to be friends-"

I cut him off, "We aren't."

"-I want to be more." He finished looking at me seriously for once. My mouth gaped open and I quickly closed it, still shocked.

"But- but what about Angelina? Or how about when we broke it off how you wanted to be friends then, huh? What happened to all that?" I accused, looking him up and down angrily. Why is it so easy for him to change his mind in an instant? Is he actually thinking this decision through?

"Me and Angelina broke up a week ago, we're over with. I was wrong about wanting to be friends with you, I fancy you much more than I thought I did. So can we make this work again?" He pleaded, looking me in the eye.

I sighed, running a hand threw my long honey blonde hair. "Fine, I guess we can try again," I said, slightly relieved and smiling.

"You won't regret this love, I promise!"


End file.
